Cinderella: A Twisted Version
by Yueaifeng
Summary: Anastasia and Cinderella were always good friends, but when Cind starts to act weird while the Ball is being planned, what is in store for the kingdom? It's a parody sort of in Ana's point of view.


Heya! It's me, again, not that I write fairy tales... Anyways, I had to rewrite a fairytale with a twist, right? So here it is! Unfortunately for you Cinderella fans, this is written in Anastasia's point of view. She's one of Cind's stepsisters. Enjoy!

Fairytale: Cinderella

* * *

Would you do anything for the chance to have your wish granted? I'm sure any, real, human would. If I had been able to, if my wish were granted, the Prince would be my husband, and I would have loved him fairly and genuinely. Unfortunately, many people are quite selfish at heart, no matter how kind they appear. Human beings often learn that the hard way. Do you want to know how I've learned this? I apologize if my memories are foggy.

XXXXXX

It was the time and age for the Prince to be wed. I was aiding my sister to prepare for the day. A grand Ball was to be held at the Palace in a week's time, and all the nobles and royals across the country were invited. The family I newly belonged to were all nobles, except I knew one person would attend this sure-to-be-marvelous party. My kind, and unquestionably beautiful stepsister, Cinderella, was not but a lowly servant to us

I had snuck away from Mariabelle so that I could head towards the servants quarters, where my step-sister had waited for me. I had only been so cruel to her because Mother ordered for it, but I had enjoyed being near Cinderella. She was kind and joyous with a never-faltering smiling face. That one day, however, she was not smiling at all and our usually chat-filled strolls in the garden were replaced with a tense silence.

"You will be attending the Ball in a week's time, is that correct?" she had asked quietly with a melancholy voice. I nodded in response, knowing well that she had loved parties and dancing

"I'll try to receive Mother's permission for you to attend the Ball, Cind." I cheered, smiling when she smiled at my words.

Somehow, only three days later, Cinderella seemed to have become bitter and unpleasant. She seemed to deliberately harm Mother and Mariabelle. Her eyes changed and something I knew as insanity had taken a liking to her mind. It frightened me, so I avoided her. Eventually, I asked Mother if Cinderella was to attend the Ball. The answer was, of course, no.

The night of the Ball, Cinderella had attempted to escape our household. I had been following her quietly, when a bright light seemed to illuminate the clearing we were at. Unfortunately, my stepsister followed this blinding glow, as if in a trance. A shape had started to form and change to appear as a human figure. Cind saw this too, (her startled gasp had confirmed this) and I knew it was not my imagination.

"Who are you?" Cinderella had asked cautiously. Her cerulean-blue eyes had shone with fright and wonder at the shining figure of an old woman.

"I'm your fairy God-Mother. I shall grant you your wish to attend the Ball on the condition that your only friend, Anastasia, stay in your place."

At first, I firmly believed Cind would deny immediately, but her hesitation had begun to make me quite uneasy. "I'm fine with tat." Cind replied, which made me shocked beyond measure. The seeming kind lady seemed to smirked in my direction and the most wonderful, yet terrible thing happened right then.

Cinderella's golden blond hair had seemed to morph while sparkling into my crimson red hair color. She smiled wickedly, now-golden eyes twinkling with untold mischief. In seconds, we had seemed to be twins.

"Now, off you go to the Ball. You have until midnight to remain in that form." The elderly woman informed while she had hastily prepared at carriage. Cinderella's eyes seemed to turn sad at those words, but her next ones stung my heart.

"Surely, I can stay in this form forever?"

"Not unless you kill Prince Cookie, my child." My hand had flown up to my mouth to suppress a shocked gasp. I had hoped my step-sister wouldn't accept this proposal, but my trust in her broke as she stepped gracefully into a pumpkin carriage, but instead, she nodded eagerly. My trust in her broke as she stepped gracefully into a pumpkin carriage. The fairy smirked at me once again at that time.

Frightened, I had dashed away from the scene, hurrying to the town. I didn't dare think of Mariabelle or Mother at that moment. Pounding on a wooden door, an orphan had greeted me. Urgently, I had told him my story, knowing children easily believed in magic.

"I'll sneak you into the Ball if you promise to hide me from my mother and sister." I promised quickly. I was worried that Cind would have already killed our Prince.

"Only if my fellow orphans may attend." I nodded and had rapidly bought every orphan formal clothes. Thankfully, there were only around fifteen of them that day. I knew time was ticking away quickly as I glanced up at the clock tower. Each second ticking by was a chance for murder.

With my own personal invitation at hand, I had forced the guards to let the orphans into the castle with me. They must have been quite suspicious, but I paid no heed. My heart pounded at the sight of this party. Light flashed everywhere and people chatted endlessly.

Unfortunately, the Prince was dancing with Cinderella at that very moment. My heart had raced when I saw Prince Cookie. He was flawless in my eyes.

He had light brown hair with sparkling blue eyes, which seemed to hold strong feelings of love for the girl in his arms. My heart ached at the sight with the feeling of adoration. Tears had almost welled up in my eyes.

Shaking my head, I had to remind myself that I could not let Cinderella kill the Prince. Luckily, she had no weapon that I could see. I quickly slid towards the tables, searching for the knives. Unfortunately, there must have been hundreds of the tool. The filled my sight as I tried to collect as many as possible in secret.

"Well, where in the world were you, Anastasia?" the sneering voice of my sister stopped me from my task at hand.

"Mariabelle, you know, just getting ready for the ball when Carrot started acting weirdly." Carrot was the name of our cat. Mariabelle had glared at me again, and was about to slap me when one of the orphans attacked my sister. I fled once again, only to hear Cinderella's voice surprisingly close.

"I don't know when it started, but I commenced hallucinating. It was frightening at first, but because of them, I'm with you. Once you die, I'll kill Ana for not helping me, than I'll kill Mariabelle for being cruel. The last person to die shall be my stepmother, the horrible person who seduced my father. Now he's in shock because of her, spiraling into a deep coma, never to wake up…"

The prince appeared shocked, but an ear-piercing scream of agony left his lips almost immediately after. My eyes had widened to the shape of dinner plates. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Silence filled the room to the point that it was not deafening.

Embedded into the Prince's heart was a single, golden knife. It was placed directly in the area of his heart. I couldn't breathe, my heart had stopped. Gasping, Cinderella flung the blade out of him, letting it fly somewhere. She knelt down beside him to say her prayer, obviously regretting her vile sin already.

To everyone's shock, (once again) however, was the fact that the tool used for murder was now lodged into my mother's throat. Leaping up, Cind hid among the orphans, who believed her to be me. I saw her swiftly remove her bloodstained gloves.

I collapsed beside Mother, her rare kind face staring up at Mariabelle and myself. He final words were her regrets of not being a perfect mother and how she wished not for this death. Tears had slipped down my face.

An outraged cry echoed through the ballroom as the nobles and duchesses desperately searched for the killer. The King knelt before his son, his gray eyes hazed with melancholy. I had wished to comfort him, but knew that I could not, simply because I resembled the murderer.

Many people left after that, scared for their own lives. My heart had twisted with sadness I watched the doctors take my mother away from me. Mariabelle really did hit me, and kick me, blaming me for Mother's death that day.

Mariabelle and I left eventually, and headed to our own, warm house, but I noticed myself among the children whom had no home. The clock hit midnight, the magic was sealed. Cinderella and I were twins from that moment on.

The next day, the royal guards knocked on our door and attacked me, accusing me of being the one who killed their beloved Prince Cookie. Now matter how much I kicked and screeched and whined they wouldn't believe me to be innocent.

Now I'm in a cold, damp dungeon, watching Cind, who now held my appearance, play with the stupid orphans. Yet to my surprise, suddenly, Cind's fairy Godmother appeared, making the children scamper away in fear. I held my breath, a bit scared myself. The woman seemed disappointed in Cinderella, but I didn't know why.

"Poor, insane Cinderella, were you so desperate for your own freedom that you'll kill the man you love and condemn your first human friend to death? I will have to punish you, which is regrettable. How could you be so blind?" This question seemed to linger in the air as my stepsister screamed in distress.

My eyes widened when I saw her arms slowly turned to leaves and her body into a stem. Her lovely dress morphed into thorns that could cut through steel. Lastly, her head and hair transformed into a flower with petals. Where Cinderella had stood was a single flower, a rose, in her place.

I guess I was always the one watching Cinderella. Even right now, I stare at her flowered body, planted gently into the ground. I shall always wish I hadn't trusted her, but when I think that, I remember what she was like before this madness.


End file.
